Our Reasons
by SilverThineWolf
Summary: The Black Order have prevailed through the Holy War. After defeating the Earl, something happens and they now find themselves in a completely different era. Now they must face other battles with new allies, new enemies, and definitely new secrets, while being in a totally different time period. Possible Yullen, or Allenxothers, pairing, or maybe even both
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He stepped off the plane and into the jetway. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and passed through the gate attendants. He looked through the crowd and pushed through, making his way out to the main hall. He went down through the hallways, looking through the windows as he strode along. He stepped on the moving walkway and leaned on the railing.

He was wearing loose, casual, gray skinny jeans with a black short-sleeved shirt. He wore a plain white, baggy sweater and black Supra Vaider High Top Skate shoes. He messed with his beanie and rearranged his silvery locks until he was satisfied and put his sunglasses back over his mercury pools for eyes.

He stepped off the walkway and went to a small coffee shop. He ordered a medium-sized triple chocolate iced-coffee and went along his way. He waited in the designated spot and sipped his coffee while looking out the large windows. '_Good thing I brought sunglasses, it's bright,'_ he thought. Not long after a man in a casual business suit and dark-tinted glasses walked past him rather close. He felt a hand slide something in his pocket as the man walked away inconspicuously.

He watched the man for a second then turned the other direction. He walked towards the exit, passing the entrance to baggage claim and the sort. He pulled out what the man had given him and found it was a set of keys and a small piece of paper. He read the note first, fingering the edge of the key and part of the keychain. It said:

**2012 ninja zx-102 (Kawasaki)**

**美代子幡豆 ****(Miyoko Hazu)**

**South of Karasu River**

He stuffed the paper back into his pocket and went down to the lower levels of the airport, grabbing a small map of the area. He went through the aisles of the underground parking lot and clicked a button on the keychain. He saw a flash and turned to his left. There he saw his transport. He whistled lowly as he went around it, inspecting the surface. It was sleek black with silver trim. He climbed aboard and started it up, noticing the full tank of gas. He slung his backpack's other strap on his other shoulder and kicked the kickstand up. He looked around and sped off into Karakura Town.

**0,0,0^.^0,0,0**

When he arrived at the assigned destination, he killed the ignition, flipped the kickstand down with his foot, and got off. He looked up at the house in front of him, seeing that it was fairly new. It was a peach house of medium size with white trim. The porch wound around the whole bottom level of the house and was of pure white paint.

He dropped one strap of his pack from his shoulder and trudged up the wooden steps of the porch. He knocked on the white door and stepped back a few inches. He waited patiently and was rewarded with the door opening. It revealed a young woman around the mid-twenties with mouse-brown hair and eyes. She was petite and maybe an inch or two shorter than him.

The woman smiled and opened the door wider, allowing him passage into her house. "Hello, you must be the Exorcist the Black Order sent, no? My name is Miyoko Hazu, nice to meet you." She closed the door and led him to the kitchen area. "Would you like something to drink?" He shook his head and sat down at the dinner table, across from Miyoko.

"So, I presume that I will be staying at your place until my mission is over, correct?" Miyoko nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, that is correct. There is a guest bedroom upstairs prepared for you. Last door on the right..." She hesitated, looking down then back up. "Um…what is your name?" He smiled and took off his sunglasses.

"My name is Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you Miss Miyoko," he put his sunglasses away, "are you a supporter of the Black Order or…?" He trailed off.

"Yes, well, I sort of am but then again, not…" she grinned uncertainly. She continued at Allen's nod of encouragement. "There is an entire organization that works against Akuma-like creatures, Hollows. They're slightly different, anyways; it's called the Soul Society. They are a group of soul reapers, like Exorcists, that go and fight the Hollows. The Black Order and Soul Society are so alike, if that you think about it…" She looked up to see Allen looking at her, amused. She grinned back.

"Well, I'll be heading to my room now, need to get some rest," Allen said, getting up from the table, "Thank you for this, Miyoko." He smiled again and nodded. Miyoko waved goodbye and sighed, slumping against the table with a crooked grin and a blush.

"…cute…" She giggled and went about the kitchen, cleaning and doing other chores.

**Meanwhile, with Allen, he was currently talking with Supervisor Komui through Timcanpy.**

"Well…hope you have a safe mission, Allen~!" Komui sang out before cutting off the line. Allen sighed and shook his head.

"What a weird person to be put as a high role like Supervisor…The higher ups are dumber than I thought," Allen stretched and checked his watch. It was 7:45 p.m., he might as well get some rest before going out to patrol tonight. His stomach growled loudly… '_After some dinner…'_ He rushed downstairs and ate whatever Miyoko could cook up on short notice. She was slightly surprised of his appetite but didn't say much about it. Afterwards, he went back up to his room. He flopped on the bed and promptly fell asleep, facing the window.

**0,0,0^.^0,0,0**

Allen's eyes woke him up, the stinging pain vibrating through his skull. Timcanpy was also trying to wake him up by pulling on his silver hair. He waved Tim off and leaped from the bed, quickly changing into black, unnoticeable clothes before jumping out the window into the city. He kept his eye in check and followed Tim and his 'mental map' to the location of the Akuma, or Hollow. There seemed to be two at the same area.

He started to use shunpo and was there in seconds. They were Akuma and only at level three. '_I guess I only have to use the innocence this time.' _He activated his innocence and silently but swiftly killed both. He watched as the bodies disintegrated away. He deactivated and walked back to Miyoko's, Tim following behind.

**Disclaimer: We don't own any anime/manga**

**Wolfy: Well, this is our first crossover. D. Gray-man/Bleach. We're just trying this out, see what happens basically.**

**Lilah: Yup, so review. This story might not be good so give us tips and such.**

**Both: R&R please, or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Allen! Get up; you need to enroll for school today! It's orders from Mr. Komui-" Miyoko barged through Allen's door. Allen looked up and over his shoulder at her. He was just about to put on his shirt when she intruded in his temporary room. Miyoko blushed when she saw his pale complexion and well-toned upper body. "S-Sorry Allen!" She then slammed the door closed.

Allen, otherwise unconcerned, chuckled amusedly. He finished getting dressed and slung his school bag over his shoulder. (He was wearing the Karakura High uniform and his hair was pretty shaggy but in a fashionable sort of way. He had to cut it a few days ago from the dissatisfaction of his previous hairstyle.) He opened the door and smiled to Miyoko's surprised face. "I already did, Komui informed me a few days ago. Today's my first day." He smiled as Miyoko's already flushed face turned brighter.

"O-Oh, well then, have some breakfast before you go," she turned, her face still alight, and went back downstairs, into the kitchen. Allen shook his head with his small smile and followed. He ate his meal with Miyoko before waving and saying goodbye before he started for Karakura High.

He had to walk through the city to get to the neighborhood around the school. He passed by a large shop window and he saw himself in his peripheral vision. He was wearing the high school uniform but his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top with the gray jacket open. His gray pants were kind of baggy at the bottom but he didn't mind and his shoes were his usual Vaiders. His hair was about three inches past his shoulder so he had to tie it up loosely with a black ribbon. He looked ahead again.

He passed by a few corner stores and some houses before he finally saw the building. He went straight through the front gates and into the buildings, ignoring the looks and immediate conversations. He went straight to the main office.

There he got a fellow student to show him around the school. Her name is Tatsuki Arisawa. She was pretty cute, in Allen's opinion, with her tomboyish ways and charm. Right now, she was leading him to their homeroom. All the classes were done in one classroom apparently and so he would be in Class 1 – 3. They arrived in front of the door and Allen waited for Tatsuki to tell the teacher of the new student. Few minutes later, she finally came out, along with his new teacher.

"Well, hello there, I'm Misato Ochi, pleased to meet you. You must be Allen Walker, my new student, correct?" Misato Ochi was a brunette with plain oval glasses. She was fairly taller than Allen was wearing casual clothes. Allen gave her a bright, yet fake, smile and nodded, bowing respectively.

"Yes, I am Allen Walker. I'm the transfer student from England. Nice to meet you, Misato-sensei." He gave another blindingly-white smile and straightened. Ms. Misato looked at him with a mischievous smirk but turned towards the classroom door.

"Well, let's head inside and meet your new classmates, Allen." She went inside, Allen in tow, before turning to the class. The class turned eerily quiet as Ms. Misato came back in. "Class, we have a new student, obviously. His name is Allen Walker; treat him with respect, you all." Some classmates stared at him dully while others either ogled him or waved to him with a smile. "Allen, you can sit in the back by Yasutora Sado, or Chad as he's liked to be called…Big dude in the back corner, FYI." She turned to the board and started to write the lesson plan for the day while Allen went his way through the aisles of desks. He came to the empty seat, which was conveniently right next to the window, and plopped down, slinging his bag onto the hook on the desks. He leaned back into his chair and looked to the side from the corner of his eye. The big guy, obviously Chad, was looking at him from his one visible eye, the other covered by his bangs. Allen nodded to him before looking to the board, seeming to be engrossed into the lesson.

He looked out the window after he got bored listening to different types of literature in the world affected different people in different ways. He watched the tree's branches sway in the almost nonexistent wind and leaned his head in his hand. He could feel a few eyes staring at him but he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Without noticing, class had finished, along with the first half of the day's lessons and now it was lunch. He noticed that most of the class had already gone except for a few students. He caught a few of the remaining's stares and gave a tiny (itty-bitty) smile. He stood and walked out the door with his hands in his front pants pockets. He passed a few groups of people, knowing fully well that they were talking about him as they quickly silenced as he came into view. After he rounded a corner, he enhanced his hearing and hesitated, listening carefully.

"That's the kid, Allen Walker, I think…"

"He's actually pretty good-looking, now that I actually get to see him…"

"But what's with that scar? And that, like, _white_ hair?"

Allen rolled his eyes and went along his way. He stepped outside and went to find a nice, quiet spot. He found a tall tree with perfect shade. He sat at its base, sitting on the side facing away from the school and toward the large fence around the school. He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He reopened them looked up at the sky through the tree's leaves. He gave a small smile but reverted back to his usual mask when he heard low whispers and the sounds of footsteps. He looked up to see a few of the students from his class. It was that big guy, Chad, again but this time he had friends. Allen stood up with a (fake) smile.

"Well, hello Chad, everyone," he nodded to the group. Allen knew them all from the mission file he received before he even started to pack for Karakura. He remembered that they all had some sort of spiritual power but the weakest in their group, at the moment, was Rukia Kuchiki. He was informed of her situation as well but he didn't want to take any chances. The Black Order knows almost everything about this Soul Society and their Soul Reapers. They also know of the opposing side, the Hollows and their so-called leaders. Thank the Bookmen for most of that information.

"Hey Allen," it was Ichigo who spoke first, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, we're in your class."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Uryū Ishida."

"Hi Allen, I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you." Allen had to suppress a chuckle. He might like Orihime just for her positive attitude. He nodded to them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he didn't bother with introducing himself; they already knew. At that moment, the bell rung. He looked up and said, "Well, time for the torture to immense once again." He sighed but quirked a smile as the group laughed at his act. They headed back inside the building once again.

**0,0,0^.^0,0,0**

He yawned as the last bell rang. He slept through the last two classes without a care and he was now heading out of the school. He ruffled his hair and slung his arm back, holding up his head and carrying his bag with two fingers. He smiled at a few people he talked to today and headed out of the gate. He avoided Ichigo's group and walked fast, yet it was unnoticeable.

Right when he was going to pass the last corner to get to Miyoko's house, he sensed a few Hollows and maybe some Akuma. He quickly sprinted to Miyoko's before heading off towards the location. She didn't question when he used shunpo and disappeared. He was about to dive into the area when he felt two other presences nearby. He recognized them to be Ichigo and Rukia's spiritual pressure. He activated his innocence and wrapped Crown Clown around him, only allowing his eyes and mask to show.

He saw that Rukia and Ichigo did come and were now battling the Hollows. He was also correct of there being Akuma. He could see from underneath the tree's coverage that Ichigo was having a hard time battling the Akuma after defeating the Hollows. Rukia was trying her best to help with the most of her magic. Allen decided it was time for him to make an appearance. He pulled his Exorcism Sword from his shoulder and leaped into the fight. He immediately cut down two Level Three's and started for the other four, one Level Three and two Level Four's. He sidestepped an attack and twirled his Exorcism Sword into the abdomen of a Level Four. He pushed his weight into the force of his sword into the Akuma and leaned forward 'til they were hurtling towards the ground. The Level Four was opening its mouth to aim an attack but he quickly silenced it with an upward cut. He landed heavily on his feet and looked up; the Akuma recognized him already. He felt two pairs of eyes boring into him and he turned to meet Ichigo and Rukia's astonished faces. He nodded to them before leaping into the air and swiftly defeated the other Level Four's. He reverted his arm back into his normal claw and swiped downwards at the remaining Level Three, whispering "Cross Grave" under his breath. He landed back on the ground; Crown Clown immediately went to cover his body before the two Soul Reapers could see anything.

"Who are you?" That was Rukia. Ichigo was already on the go for another fight as he pointed his zanpakuto at the general area of Allen's throat. Allen stared menacingly through the slits in his mask before disappearing in a flurry of white. Once out of their general area, he shunpo-ed towards Miyoko's house again, deactivating his innocence along the way.

'_Well, that was an interesting, yet slightly non-eventful day,'_ Allen sighed as he plopped on his bed. He pulled on Timcanpy's 'face' into different angles then let him go with a sickening _pop_. He went downstairs when Miyoko called for dinner, practically sprinting down the steps at the smell of food.

**Disclaimer (once again): We do not own worth shit…'cept the story**

**Wolfy: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter –**

**Lilah: Even though no one reviewed -_-"" thanks a lot people…**

**Wolfy: It's fine, I guess, we got some follows…anyways, hope everyone had a great Christmas**

**R&R, PLEASE DAMNIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Allen was already sitting at his desk, doodling on a page of his notebook. His head was leaning on his palm, his face facing the window and the outside. He ignored the students as most of the class were hurrying in before the bell rang and Misato-sensei could find out that they weren't in class before then. Finally, the bell shrilled throughout the school and Misato-sensei strode in, a class notebook in hand.

"Hello class, nice day, isn't it?" She smiled. "Today, you're going to get into groups of two and start that project I assigned-"

"What project? You didn't assign us anything yet, Misato-sensei!" A few classmates rudely interrupted.

"Well!..Now I have," she grinned as she passed the rubrics and papers to help with the project. Allen didn't want to do anything with anybody; just normal classwork, _alone_. Before he knew it, most of the class had rushed up to his desk, begging him to be their partners. Some were even looking as if they were going to fight over him. He looked for an escape as he tried to quell the ferocious crowd down. Suddenly, he was pulled back into a hard chest and a muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders, forcing him to be pulled into the side of the person. He looked up and it was none other than, Ichigo Kurosaki. He blinked in surprise but smiled as a wink was his secret response.

"Sorry guys, Allen's gonna be my partner for this project," Ichigo turned them both away from the crowd and started to walk away, "…see ya!" He gave a half-wave behind his back without looking over his shoulder at the now-shocked faces. Once they were a safe distance away from the glares and depressed auras, Allen gave Ichigo a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot for saving me from that crowd Ichigo. It was actually quite terrifying…are all students here like this…?" Allen purposely ignored the blush on Ichigo's face and leaned forward, having his hand in front of his face and looking around as if they were talking about something top-secret.

"U-um, it's nothing really. And it's only happened with you and maybe some others?" Ichigo leaned back and coughed into his hand, his blush already fading. "Anyway, what should our project be about?" He started to read the paper Misato-sensei had given them as Allen quickly skimmed through the papers as well.

"We're supposed to create a way to show the class of the world outside. Instead of being indoors all the time, we should be learning from what's been going on outside of our homes," Allen explained.

"I guess the administration finally found out about kids and video games," Ichigo raised an eyebrow with a half-smirk. Allen laughed.

The rest of the day, the class was preparing for their projects (well, at least the diligent ones were, Allen and Ichigo included.) and finally, lunch was here. Allen and Ichigo were talking animatedly while Uryū, Chad, and Orihime were following behind them with their own conversations.

"Wow, I never thought you knew music. What do you play?" Ichigo was amazed at how his new friend was so skilled in many different categories.

"Well, I mostly play the piano but I can play all the string instruments, most of the wind, and some percussion," Allen sheepishly said, "What about you? Anything?" That question caught Ichigo off guard and got him thinking, hard.

_'What __am__ I good at?'_ Ichigo thought, '_I never really thought about it, I guess fighting would be a skill…right? But Allen does NOT need to know that.'_ Ichigo looked to Allen's smiling face. "I guess…helping with my dad in the clinic?" '_Really?! That's the best I could come up with?!'_ He grinned and chuckled nervously, picking up his pace as they headed towards the roof.

"Clinic? Your dad's a doctor?" Allen asked, opening the door to the roof for everyone before stepping inside himself. Ichigo nodded. "Well, I'll make sure to head over to your place if I have any problems then. I was looking for a hospital of sorts anyway." That piqued Ichigo's interest, as well as the others.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, looking to Uryū and Chad. '_Where's Rukia?'_ He turned his attention back to Allen.

"U-uh um, I mean…I'm really clumsy and get into accidents frequently," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly with a nervous laugh, "Nothing serious." Ichigo and the others mentally sighed in respite, for reasons they don't even know.

"Well, if you need anything, stop by anytime," Ichigo patted Allen's back roughly. It was right at the time when Allen was chewing his food, thus causing him to choke. They all crowded around Allen as he choked to death before Chad grabbed him and did the Heimlich Maneuver roughly. Allen gasped and grabbed the fence beside him as he tried to get his air supply back. "Sorry Allen, I didn't mean that," Ichigo said with a surprised and worried look.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm – good," he panted some more, his face having a red tint from the lack of oxygen, "Thanks Chad." Chad gave a nod and a grunt as response. After getting back to normal, the group started to have their lunch. Soon, the bell for class rung again and they all headed back. On the way back, Ichigo finally remembered something.

"Hey guys, have you seen Rukia lately? I haven't seen her all day," Ichigo asked the group. They shook their heads and they seemed worried.

"I'm sure Rukia's alright; she seems like a strong girl who can protect herself, right?" They looked up to Allen's soft smile and instantly felt better.

"You're right, Rukia's fine," Ichigo nodded, "Let's head back to class." They shuffled into the classroom, only a split second early before the bell rung. They took their respective seats and the class started.

**0,0,0^.^0,0,0**

"Another day of school has finally ended," Allen exclaimed as he fell on his bed, face down. Timcanpy bounced on his back then to his head and started to tug on the strands of his silver hair. "What, Tim? I'm tired right now." He started to fall asleep when a harsh tug from the golden golem sent his head reeling back against his neck. "OW! What the hell?! Tim!" I rolled on his back and finally figured out what the golem was trying to tell him. "Ohhh, a message from Komui. Alright." He ignored the 'pointed look' the golem was giving him and sat up on the edge of the bed. Tim floated in the air in front of him and opened his mouth, a projection immediately popped up.

"Hello Allen!" Komui shouted. Allen raised a brow and gave a half wave.

"Hello Komui, what is it that you wanted to speak with me for? Tim seems to think it's urgent." He gave a glare to the golem itself before refocusing on the projection.

"Weeellll, it might be…in your case," Komui looked away from the screen and somewhere in the room. He absently took a sip of his coffee before looking to Allen again. "Yeah, you might want to get ready over there. And I mean with Op 23…" He looked to the screen (at Allen) seriously.

Allen was stock-still and slightly swaying from the news. "…O-op 23..?" His voice had a slight higher tone than usual and with a wave of apprehension. "You serious, Komui?" He looked to the screen again, with a half covered look of insanity. "You better not be screwing with me on this or so help me, I will –"

"I'm dead serious."

Allen deflated. He fell heavily on his back and slithered his way to the floor in despair. After a few moments, he slowly got back up onto the bed. "When?"

"In five days, enough time for you to prepare."

"Alright," he let out a long sigh, "All of them?"

Komui looked around the screen again with slow, careful movements then zipped back into the center. "Yup. Miyoko already knows that plan. I've already told her the news and she has already started on preparing as well." Allen nodded. He looked around his room then back to Komui. He stared long and hard before putting his head in his hands dramatically.

"Why, Komui?! Why me?!" Allen's voice was muffled from under his hands.

"Now, now, Allen. It isn't that bad, you've had worse," Komui tried to soothe the poor boy but to no avail.

"Maybe but you don't know the full horrors I went through because of…_him…_" Allen leaned his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees as support.

"Allen…I'm sorry but I can do nothing for you at this point."

He looked to Komui and sighed, looking pathetic and dejected. Suddenly, he laughed and stretched back up with a huge smile and sniggered. He gave a loud "Ha!" before shaking his head in defeat. "It's fine, Komui, I was just joking! Everything will be okay, I'll get everything prepared before they even get off of London soil."

Komui gave a shocked expression. "But w-wha?"

"Do you honestly think I hate him that much?" He received a nod in response. "Well, I don't, he's a comrade and we've been through good times….and a lot of bad times. But that's beside the point! Everything will be fine Komui, I promise."

"I hope so, Allen, because…remember, the _whole_ group is coming…" That stopped Allen short.

"Excuse me…everyone?"

"Mhm…"

"Well, then…DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS WILL BE?! IF HE'S COMING AND HE'S COMING, THEN IT'S DOOMSDAY WAITING TO HAPPEN!" Allen exploded like Old Faithful. "HE HAS GOTTEN WORSE EVER SINCE THE EARL WAS DEFEATED!"

"A-Allen...please calm down!" Komui was hiding underneath his desk by this point, his purple hat sticking out like a sore thumb. "It wasn't me who ordered it! Leverrier did!" Allen did calm down. He gazed at the screen coldly for a few moments.

"Alright, at least Bookman's coming. Don't worry, Supervisor, things will be fine here. Who's the leader of this mission now?"

"You still are, this is your mission," Komui stated. He clambered out from under the desk after resisting to run out the room from Allen's glare.

"Thank you Supervisor but I must be going. Homework." Allen said before cutting off an "Allen!" form Komui. He flopped back on his back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. He didn't really have homework but he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, not even if they were hundreds of miles away. Just the mention of that person's name set him off.

"Well, Kanda's coming…and Lavi, and Lenalee and everyone else…" He drifted off into thought. "This is going to be a disaster."

**Wolfy: Well, that's Ch. 3 Sorry I couldn't update sooner…I'm in a shit-load of crap right now at home with family…**

**Lilah: Anyways, this chapter was pure shit…We tried to be funny but I think we failed.**

**Wolfy: R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for Miyoko (for this story at least)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Ugh," Allen groaned as he and Miyoko sat in the airport, waiting for Lenalee and the others to arrive from London. He slumped in his seat and pulled his beanie down over his ears and eyes. He crossed his arms and pouted, giving a glare to the window in front of him. Miyoko noticed his attitude and turned to him.

"Allen? What's so bad with having your friends over? Isn't that a good thing?" Miyoko smiled, "Most of them will be attending school with you as well." She giggled when Allen's mood darkened even more.

"_Now arriving: Flight #473 at Gate 32. Again, now arriving: Flight #473 at Gate 32,"_ the intercom stated.

"Oh! That's them, Allen!" Miyoko shook Allen's shoulder and stood up, looking in the direction of the tunnel and the flight attendants. Allen peeked an eye open from under the brim of his beanie and looked to the window. Sure enough, the plane was already there, attached to the jetway. He could see the dark shapes of people behind the windows moving and tried to see if any of them were his comrades. He gave up shortly and stood up, deciding to lean against a metal pillar beside Miyoko.

"You seem really excited to see them. You haven't even met them yet," Allen muttered.

"And _you_ seem to be such a pouty-face ever since you got the news. I still don't understand why you think having them here is a bad idea," she exclaimed, hands on her hips and pouting cutely at Allen.

"It's not them being here, it's a certain _two_ people being _here with me_-!" Allen was cut off when a red blur and an "Allen!" was the only warning before he was tackled/glomped to the ground. "Agh! Lavi! What the hell?! Get off me!" He tried to push the energetic rabbit off of him but failed when arms tightened around his waist. Lavi snuggled into Allen's chest like a puppy before grinning up at him. Allen scowled back.

"Oi! Baka Usagi! Get off the Moyashi, you might squish him."

He knew that voice (and insults) anywhere. He stopped his futile attempts of escaping the rabbit's clutches and looked up, seeing his rival towering over them with a small, unnoticeable smirk. Allen growled with a glare.

"Urgggh! My name is not Moyashi! It's ALLEN!" He pushed with more effort and successfully escaped Lavi's death-grip. He ignored the whine and stomped up to the conspicuously taller person and glared. "As you can see, I have NOT been squished! BaKanda!" Kanda gave a full-on glare of icy anger and stepped forward, the two chest-to-chest and seemed to be having a mental duel.

"What'd you call me Moyashi?" Kanda was amused at the defiance, yet furious from the act previous to it. He wasn't particularly angry about the nickname but mostly for seeing the Baka Usagi all over his Moyashi. He didn't like it one bit.

Before they could get any further, Lenalee stepped forward with a scary aura. "You three need to stop right now and act your age! We didn't even step a few yards without you guys causing trouble! We're still in the airport, for crying out loud!" She huffed and pulled Kanda and Allen's ears until they were at least three feet apart from each other, her in between. "Now, I want you two to behave, at least for the rest of the day!" She let go and trudged away, carrying her bag with her, while the others followed. Allen and Kanda gave each other another glare and followed, leaving Lavi on the ground.

"Hey! Wait up, you guys! Guys?!" Lavi leaped up and sprinted in their direction. When he caught up to them, he saw something peculiar. A girl (STRIKE~ A **pretty** girl at that) was grabbing onto Allen's arm and they were whispering within a foot's distance. She said something with a giggle and Allen laughed along with her. What they didn't notice was a seething samurai not too far from them, glaring at their direction. Lavi noticed that it was more to Miyoko then to the beansprout. '_Hmmm, interesting…'_ He suddenly remembered something and threw his bag to Panda. He grabbed onto the girl who was startled while Allen rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Well, hello there miss. I didn't seem to notice you there with those two's brawl but may I ask your name?" He gave a suggestive smile and looked down at her.

Miyoko blushed and stuttered, "M-m-my name i-is-." Miyoko was cut off when a bag flew at the side of Lavi's face. He came back up with a yell but was swiftly snuffed out by Bookman's foot in his face. Bookman landed with ease and ignored how Lavi was kicked into a tiled wall.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, Miyoko-san; do not mind my Baka of an apprentice." Miyoko giggled and nodded her confirmation. She turned to the group once everything was settled with Lavi and smiled brightly. "Ready to go to my place? I don't know if I have room for all of you though…" Her smile vanished and she started to think up the layout of her house in her head.

"That is unnecessary, Miyoko-san. We are staying at a hotel for our mission," Bookman stated.

"Oh? Well, I'd still love to have one of you at my house with me. Allen is so boring, he's always out, so it'd be nice if I had more company," Miyoko said excitedly. Before anyone else could say anything, Allen grabbed Lenalee's hand and raised it in the air.

"I say Lenalee should stay at Miyoko's. She needs another girl in the house anyways…" Allen said, looking to Lenalee with a pleading gaze and then the same to Miyoko.

"Sure, I'd love to. The whole plane trip was with guys so it'd be great to have some girl-time," Lenalee smiled at Miyoko, a question in the air. Miyoko nodded ecstatically with a very big smile.

"Awesome! So how 'bout we stop at the hotel you're staying at and then go back to my house for some tea?" Miyoko asked with her hands clasped in front of her chest. They all agreed and soon they were in separate cars (one for two groups), heading towards their destinations.

**0,0,0^.^0,0,0**

The guys dumped their luggage in their respective hotel rooms and then they all drove to Miyoko's place. When they arrived, Miyoko and Lenalee were already having a blast in each other's company, while the rest of the group was discussing their mission.

"So you've only encountered a few Akuma? That's strange, then why would Central send all of us here when Allen's already here?" Lavi questioned, his hand on his chin while the other on his hip. "Did you encounter anything else?"

Allen nodded and turned to Bookman, "I'm sure you've heard of Hollows, correct, Bookman?" Bookman looked up, completely surprised and shocked, and nodded. "Well, I've fought a few. There seem to be more Hollows here than Akuma, what from my encounters have led me to believe." Bookman seemed perplex on the topic and looked at Allen in thought.

"Wait, what's this about Hollows? What are Hollows?" Lavi asked. It seems Bookman doesn't tell his apprentice most things until the situation actually calls for it. Kanda was leaning against the wall and was staring at them all, not really in the conversation.

"Hollows are creatures that are born from human souls who couldn't, or wouldn't, cross over to the other side," Bookman explained.

"Spirits who stayed too long in the human realm," Allen softly said. He looked down with a slight frown and a complicated look on his face. As fast as it came, his troubling expression disappeared. They all noticed but decided to ignore it for now, or until they were in the right situation.

"Can Innocence destroy these Hollows as well as Akuma?" Kanda suddenly spoke, looking to Allen but directing his question to him and Bookman. Bookman looked to Allen to answer.

"…It can, but it's difficult. It's almost at the level of defeating a Level Four at most times. It depends how far they've evolved," he told part of the truth but knew another question would come from his explanation.

"Evolved? How far do they evolve then?" Lavi was thinking and listening to the conversation at the same time. He looked up as he asked the question.

"They're like Akuma; they have many levels to evolve into. Much more of than what we know the Akuma can evolve into." Bookman answered this time.

"Can they sense Innocence?" Interesting question actually, do they?

"I don't know…Bookman?" Allen looked to him curiously. The smaller Chinese man shook his head.

"We do not have much information as you'd think. But there is a place where we can get that information," he looked to Allen at the corner of his eye. Allen looked away and nervously asked.

"Oh? Where would that be?"

"The Soul Society."

"What's that?" Lavi asked. Bookman turned to Allen completely, his head slightly raised.

"Why not have Walker tell you." It wasn't a question but a hidden statement, or even command.

"Well, it's a place where spirits reside after crossing over. It's like another life there except you don't age." He gulped.

"What else?" Bookman leaned forward. Allen hesitated.

"There are certain spirits that protect the human realm and the spirit realm. They are called, Soul Reapers. They get rid of the Hollows by destroying them with their Zanpakutos, a weapon that the Soul Reapers use. When a Soul Reaper defeats a Hollow, that spirit returns to normal and crosses over to the other side into the Soul Society," Allen shrugs, "They're basically grim reapers, or even angels, with weapons, to put it into a simpler way." Bookman looked at him strangely then nodded.

"Yes and the Soul Society is where the most information of Hollows and the spirit realm resides." Bookman explained. Lavi looked perplexed with furrowed brows then asked.

"Can we get to this Soul Society?"

"Yes, there is a way," both Allen and Bookman answered at the same time and looked to each other. "But you need to be a spirit before you cross over." Allen explained the rest.

"What do you mean by 'cross over'? We have to die to get there?!" Lavi asked with a bit of shock.

_ "_No, no! Your spirit leaves your body before you go and when you come back, you can go back into your body…" Allen hesitated, "but you have to be a Soul Reaper to do so…or substitute."

"Oh, phew!" Lavi wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead with relief. "So?" He looked expectantly at them all, his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

"So…what?" Allen asked with apprehension.

"So?! Are we going to become Soul Reapers or substitutes, or whatever?!" Lavi had on a full ear-to-ear grin. Allen looked horrified then looked to Bookman quickly. They met gazes then looked away.

"No, Lavi, we are not," Bookman said slowly. Lavi already had a pout on his face but there was confusion written all over, "but there is someone who can." He looked to Allen as if expecting something. Allen panicked and started to breathe heavily. "Kisuke Urahara, he knows some." Allen let out a heavy sigh of relief silently and nodded. He looked at Bookman suspiciously, _'He knows something…'_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to this Urahara then!" Lavi jumped, fist in the air, excited that he would learn more about these new things.

"Lavi, he doesn't just let strangers know about the Soul Society!" Lavi waved his arms in the air.

"Who said we were strangers?" Bookman said with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

"Well then…guess we go to Urahara Shop tomorrow," Allen sighed, _'good thing tomorrow is a Sunday'_, "We also have to enroll you guys in Karakura High on Monday. Such a pain…"

"Wait, school?!" Kanda pushed off from the wall and towered over Allen. "What do you mean by 'enroll you guys'? I am not going to fucking school!"

"Well, sorry! It's Komui's orders!" Allen shook his head and sat down at the table, getting an immediate migraine.

"_Komui…_" Kanda was seething with anger by this point. His fists were clenched and he was glaring a hole into the wall, his teeth grinding together.

"What's the problem? We get to have some fun at school too while we're here!" Lavi wrapped an arm around Kanda's shoulders with a playful grin.

"I don't want to have fun and I certainly don't want to go to this school! Too many people…" Kanda swiped a fist at Lavi but missed, then muttered the last part.

"Chill out BaKanda, it's not that bad. I already made some friends and they seem pretty cool. One of them seems like your type, you'll get along just fine," Allen gave a smirk. Kanda narrowed his eyes at him but didn't get a chance to do anything since Lenalee and Miyoko came barging in, talking about some random girl thing.

Bookman interrupted the conversation and said dully, "It's time we head back to the hotel." He bowed to Miyoko. "Thank you for having us. We will be seeing you tomorrow, Miyoko-san." With that, he dragged Lavi out the door. Kanda stayed put for a while and just stared at Allen with an unknowing gaze before finally following. Allen, Lenalee, and Miyoko waved goodbye before heading back inside. Allen looked to the wall clock and yawned.

"Well, I'll see you ladies tomorrow morning, I'm beat," he waved behind his back and headed up the stairs and into his room. He fell asleep instantly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or D. Gray-man. I own this story and Miyoko! (There might be more of my own characters but I don't know yet)**

**Wolfy: Well, this chapter was pretty long compared to the previous ones^^**

**Lilah: Also, for more clarification, the last chapter was like a crack-chapter. There wasn't really any meaning to it.**

**Wolfy: Yup! And this chapter is more of an informational/confusing chapter. Allen's being suspicious .… .…and Bookman wants to find out why. But he most likely already knows ahaha**

**Lilah: Anyway, R&R please. There will hopefully be more action in the next chapter.**

**Wolfy: Byz~**

**P.S. I have a Fictionpress account and I've already posted a story there. If you want to read it, my account is LoneLupinex37. I'm already writing more fanfictions and other stuff because my head isn't letting down my imagination level. So I'm writing/typing them all down before I lose them. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Allen was currently leading the group to Karakura High's main office. He had to register the teens in the group to decrease any suspicion. He rounded the corners and followed the signs on the walls (he still has some directional issues) 'til he reached the office. He casually strolled up to the front desk, tugged on his beanie, and gave the female attendant a charming smile. In response, she blushed madly and flung her hands around her desk in an effort to calm herself from the angelic beauty before her.

"H-How may I help you Al-l-len?" she stuttered. Oh yes, almost everyone in Karakura High, and most of Karakura, know of the transfer student and new inhabitant of their city, Allen Walker. Every time he walked to the convenience store or to the park, he would be greeted with squeals and 'Will you sign my forehead?!' kind of thing. He's a natural celebrity in Karakura and his friends noticed. Also, since the group weren't bad-looking themselves, they got some attention as well (but mostly Allen).

"Why yes, Ms. Hatchie, I would like some transfer forms please. Some friends of mine want to go to Karakura High as well." He leaned forward and ducked his head down. "They haven't really got any certificates to confirm their identities though, except their passports. If it's not too much of a trouble, would you mind letting it slide? Just this once?" He whispered close to her ear seemingly seductively.

Ms. Hatchie flung herself at least five yards away from Allen and the desk with her face redder than a tomato, her breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide as an owl's as she practically fainted from the vivid images Allen's flirting manifested. She looked up to see surprised and strange looks her way and she soon composed herself. She rolled back to the desk and handed Allen the correct forms without looking up. Allen smiled and thanked her, understanding the unspoken agreement and said he would bring them back tomorrow. Once they left, Ms. Hatchie breathed a sigh of relief, leaned back into her chair, and fanned herself with a small stack of papers.

Meanwhile, Allen was walking through the hallways to his class and handed the others their forms. "I'm guessing you know what to do and stuff, right?" He looked over his shoulder and saw them nod in response. He nodded as well, "So, are you guys starting today or tomorrow? I personally think you should explore the city before trying to settle into the school first." He stopped by a large window and leaned on it with his shoulder, facing the group.

"Yeah, I agree with Moyashi-chan on this one. I want to see the city so we can figure out battle strategies," Lavi stated, leaning to one side with a grin, yet somehow having a serious face. Lenalee agreed and Kanda grunted a somewhat response of an agreement.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later, don't want to be late for class, do I?" He turned and waved without looking behind him. He walked towards his class, opened the door right when the bell rang and plopped in his seat. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, _'It's been a long few days.'_ He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked to the right, seeing Chad point to Ichigo. Allen followed where he was pointing and watched as Ichigo mouthed, '_Are you alright?'_ Allen gave a half-smile and nodded, mouthing a '_thanks'_ before facing the front again.

Misato-sensei wasn't here today due to her having to be hospitalized after having surgery. So, they had a sub in place for her. The substitute already wrote all the class' assignments and what they needed to do on the board. All he did was say roll-call before sitting in the desk chair and reading a small book.

Allen, though, felt oddly strange the minute he entered the classroom and he felt worse since class started. The feeling intensified in his gut only when he and the sub locked gazes. '_Funny, that man seems oddly familiar,'_ Allen thought as he mindlessly doodled on his paper. He started to recall who this sub might have looked like but couldn't place a single face. He shrugged, admitting defeat since it was too early in the morning for schoolwork and hard mental thinking to happen at the same time.

He chose to ignore this weird gut feeling for once (since he almost never does) but the already disturbing feeling was getting worse. Once during the middle of class, he chose to look up and right there, the sub was staring intently at him. He felt like he was going to puke his insides out that instant. Finally, the lunch bell rang and Allen sprinted out the classroom and into the boys' restroom. He clung onto the sides of the sink after splashing his face with cold water. He looked into the mirror, the ends of his hair was dripping with water, as his mind willed his stomach to calm down. He breathed out a long exhale and slumped against the sink tiredly.

He stayed there quite some time. And as he ignored the weird stares from the other boys, his body started to function normally without gut-wrenching instincts fooling around with it. He exhaled again and decided to leave the bathroom. He washed his hands and patted his cheeks to give him encouragement before heading out. It was well past lunch and now it was creative-learning period.

This period was specifically made for students to hang with people of their own interests. Specifically meaning clubs and activities of that sort. He hadn't picked one yet but he was thinking of joining the Karakura Symphony **(don't know if that really exists, just using it)** since he played instruments after all. He took a flyer on the board and headed towards the specific classroom, avoiding his homeroom at all costs. He didn't know if that sub was still there or not.

He made it to the class, already hearing the tuning of different instruments and warm-ups from within. He hesitantly opened the door and peeked in. He subconsciously smiled when he saw grinning faces and heard laughter accompanied with the instruments' beautiful sounds. He ceased his observation by the door when the door swung open to reveal a small girl that looked to be in elementary school instead of high school. Allen blinked before stepping back.

"Hello, my name's-"

"Oh. My. GOSH! It's ALLEN WALKER! Everyone, come look, Allen Walker came to _our _class!" The girl gushed and squealed with imaginary little hearts in her eyes. There were screams and shouts of excitement before he was dragged inside the classroom. At one point, he lost his beanie when he was stampeded/admired over by almost more than thirty students, then another he was pounded with millions of questions of who-knows-what. And finally, Allen had had enough.

"STOP!" Allen practically screamed at the top of his lungs just to be overheard. Awkward silence filled the air as he stood in the middle of a large crowd. He gingerly stepped through the masses of students in such a tiny-in-comparison classroom. He turned to the crowd once he was at least five feet away, dusted himself off and placed his beanie back on his head. He looked up to see them still admiring but from afar, without screaming like fangirls at a Justin Bieber's concert **(I don't like JB at all, no offense to his fans though)**. "I'm sorry…" He looked at their faces then turned, "I'll be going now, I think I have the wrong classroom anyway."

He was immediately stopped by a small hand on his forearm. He looked down to see the first girl from before looking at him seriously. "Were you looking for the Karakura Symphony?" Allen nodded in response. "Well, this is it. Sorry if we scared you, just never thought _you_ of all people would visit us." She smiled sheepishly to the group behind her with a caring expression.

"That is a good thing, right?" Allen chuckled. The group laughed along with him. "So, mind if I join you guys? I play different instruments so I don't really know what I would do though…"

The girl spoke and smiled, "Of course. Everyone's welcome to our symphony. And what do you play exactly? By the way, my name's Rose Keit."

"Well, I play all the strings, most of the winds, and some of the percussion, but I play the piano most of all." Allen didn't miss the shocked and gaping expressions he was surrounded by. "What?"

"What?..What?!" Rose exclaimed, "You're telling me 'what'! You are amazing - wait, how good are you?" Rose stared up at him suspiciously.

"Hand me a violin, would you?" A random student handed him a full-sized violin. Allen inspected it thoughtfully before pulling it to his body. He laid it on his shoulder and placed his chin gently where it naturally went. He let go of its neck to fiddle with the bow before coming up to full height and getting ready to play. He hesitated though, the bow a mere inch from the strings. "First, any suggestions?"

It was silent for a while before someone shouted, "Do Beethoven!"

"No, Mozart!"

"No way! Do Bach!"

Allen sighed and rolled his eyes at the crowd. He stepped a few paces back while they were all bickering and closed his eyes. He shifted the violin in a more comfortable position on his shoulder before lifting the bow. He hesitated for a second, looking at his 'audience' then brought down the hair on the strings hard, starting his chosen piece. Immediately, he got the attention of all and unbeknownst to him, even those a few classrooms down. He began with the barrage of notes and closed his eyes again, already being swept within the music. It seemed time had frozen as Allen continued with the seemingly easy to him, yet extremely difficult to others, violin piece. He started to slow down and skipped a few measures in the piece to just give a 'sneak-peak' at what he could do. He skipped 'til the end and pounded against the strings with the bow and his fingers. He finished with a perfect cadence and gave a theatrical cut-off.

He opened his eyes when the room erupted into loud cheers, claps, and whistles. He also noticed that the door and windows were open (they're actually on ground level in this part of the school) where people were crowding around or trying to get in to cheer for him. His eyes widened as he looked at everyone surrounding him. Suddenly, he was jerked to the side and he looked to see Rose clinging to him with adoration and respect just dancing in her eyes.

"Allen! That. Was. Simply, AMAZING! I never knew you were that good!" She squealed and clung to him tighter. He chuckled nervously and tried to inconspicuously shake her off. He failed. As the other students from other classrooms started to trickle back to their classes, the orchestra was already giving Allen the details of their club.

He found out that the club was actually part of the local orchestra and that they would love for him to be requited. Allen agreed and Rose gave him the sheet music the symphony would be playing for their next concert, which was in about three weeks. They have at least one once every month just to show music to Karakura (specific quotes of Rose). The bell rang for school to be finished and Allen was heading over to downtown Karakura to the local music shop. He needed to go rent a cello since he would be specializing in it for this upcoming concert.

He passed a few shops when something caught his eye, someone familiar. He turned towards that direction and immediately started towards it. Consequently, there was a street right there. He bypassed vehicles and apologized at the yelling drivers before sprinting to find that familiar head of hair. He did a full 360 and furrowed his brows in confusion. He knew he saw it but they just disappeared.

He thought he had saw white hair, almost like his own, that belonged to a certain Noah. He thought it was Wisely but he must be hallucinating. He looked around one more time before heading to his destination once again. He looked slightly dejected since he wouldn't find that white head of hair again.

He and Wisely got along fairly well; back when the Millennium Earl had died and the Black Order requited the remaining Noahs. Central thought that they would be of use since the Akuma were still being produced (courtesy of the Earl's after plan). The Noahs went along with it but soon found out what their fate would have led to if they continued to stay there.

Leverrier was planning to do some sort of experiment that would extract the Noah's genes and somehow put them into the Exorcists, thus creating them more powerful. The Noahs disagreed and soon an internal type of war began (once again). Eventually, the Noahs all died, some of their bodies were taken for experimentation but Allen didn't let that happen. He burned their bodies before Leverrier or Central could've gotten a hold of them. That's when he was branded as a traitor again, particularly for no reason in his opinion. He didn't want his friends to be desecrated _even in death_.

Afterwards, Leverrier had his Crow members attack him and lock him up for a while. Lenalee and the others had come to visit him with secret stashes of Mitsurashi Dango and their verbal forms of support. Komui had tried to reason with Central that Allen wasn't a traitor; that he was giving his comrades a farewell, the time they did for deceased Exorcists that died in battle. Central didn't listen to a word anyone said and soon the commotion died down but with only a few confrontations with usually Lavi and Kanda trying to break them out. They would sometimes be locked up but only for a day or two, a week at the most.

Soon Allen got used to that lifestyle of sitting around in a dirty, damp cell with Link's spells covering his arm, the horrible prison-type food and the loneliness. He couldn't even bring the Ark down if he even wanted to escape; more of Crow's doings. He was also restricted of practically all movement except for getting up to go to the bathroom in a little corner (disgusting, isn't it?). It felt like the first time he was branded a traitor by harboring the 14th inside of him and hiding that secret from the order. But all of that 'pleasurable' siting around, doing nothing, changed when Leverrier came to him the first time.

Allen shivered at the memory and resisted the urge to puke his guts out like earlier this morning but with more force. He finally came up to the music shop's entrance and pushed his way in. He asked for a good quality cello that he could rent for a reasonable price and carried his luggage towards Miyoko's home. On his way, he went to the drugstore to pick up some over-the-counter medication he could use for nausea; it seemed like he would be feeling like this for a long time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own –Man or Bleach. Only Miyoko and maybe some future characters that I'll conjure up some time.**

**Wolfy: Soooo…had some of Allen's previous Order life in there. I know it might seem confusing now but it WILL get better, we promise!^^**

**Lilah: Anyway, how'd you like it? Yes yes, the past few chapters have been boring but we needed to get all that describing junk and stuff out of the way. Hope you understand**

**Both: Review please! Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Allen yawned as he exited the music room and headed towards the main entrance of the school. There he would meet up with Kanda and the others to patrol around Karakura. The others have already encountered the hollows. Lavi and Lenalee were injured but they were only minor wounds. They had finally come up with a good plan to defeat the hollows without as many injuries. Today, they were going to use this plan to see if it actually works efficiently.

He saw Lavi's red hair as soon as he rounded the corner, then Kanda's and Lenalee's dark hair. Then he saw another familiar face talking with the group. It was Ichigo Kurosaki. Allen and that group haven't been hanging out recently due to the fact that Allen is always with his Black Order friends now. He came up to them.

"Hey Ichigo, what's going on?" Allen nonchalantly asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Ichigo turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Allen, I was just asking your friends here if they wanted to go to a party tomorrow. Obviously you're invited too!" He said in his kinda-bored tone then laughed. Allen looked to his friends and waited for what their response to this was. They all nodded while Kanda rolled his eyes. He smirked and held in a laugh before turning back to Ichigo.

"We'd love to come, thanks for inviting us Ichigo," Allen said and smiled.

"Great, I'll txt you the details of the party later. Gotta go, bye guys!" Ichigo waved before sprinting off to where Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryū were waiting. He watched them go before turning with the others.

"So, we going or what?" Lavi broke the silence and smiled.

"Yeah, I suggest we stop by Miyoko-san's place before we head out," Allen stated. His friends nodded and they started to walk towards the parking lot where they parked their shared car.

**0,0,0^.^0,0,0**

_Sch-zip! _He dodged a spearhead attached with a chain as it stuck in the ground with a crash. He pushed up from the stiff chain and immediately went towards the Hollow, his Crown Clown at the ready. He swung down with tremendous force but was shoved aside by another Hollow. "Oof!" He skidded off a tree's trunk before dropping to the ground. He painfully got up and rolled his shoulders before leaping back into the battle. _'This would've been easier if I used my __**other**__ weapon!'_ He side-stepped another volley of deadly speared chains and back-flipped.

He could hear the others having a hard time as well but were still intact. He looked at his teammates and around before dropping behind a tree or two. He looked around once more before deactivating his Innocence then breathed deeply for a few moments. He opened and narrowed his eyes before swiftly dragging his left hand with curled fingers over his face in a zigzag way, then closing his eyes again. The moment his hand had took a certain position in front of his face, some sort of white substance gathered in between his fingers. It formed a mass around the left side of his face and finally took shape. He reopened his eyes once again.

The eye was elongated with a bright sun-golden iris. The pupil seemed nonexistent yet it was transparent with a tiny silver aura around it. Where the whites were supposed to be, there were blood-red and aqua instead of a milky white; the blue seemed to be contained inside of the red and black. A dark blood-red pentacle seemed engraved into this mask-type thing with a black core. It went through the eye then was cut off again by the sharp, white, bone ridges that quickly formed into a menacing skeletal jaw of canine teeth. The teeth seemed to end in a smirk, yet not at the same time. There were small pieces of bone that hacked off at the edges of the main piece. Then it covered his nose, middle down, and then around his other cheek in a curve, showing only a portion of the canine teeth. The only color on this mask was the eye and the pentacle, everything else was pure pearly white.

Once Allen had taken his mask, he quickly formed his white cloak and pulled the hood over his head. Afterwards, he formed his slim white sword, completely different from his Exorcism sword, and leaped back into the battle. He didn't notice the shocked faces behind a pair of binoculars that were spying on him and his friends. He also didn't notice the two other pairs of eyes that were watching his every move, ever since day one actually.

His speed increased as he zipped from one Hollow to the other, occasionally cutting down the nearest Akuma. He's noticed that by using his _other_ powers, that it's much easier to defeat Hollows and Akuma alike. But enough of that, it's almost time for the battle to end. When Allen thought he was not needed for the Hollows, he disappeared in silence and reappeared inside the darkest parts of the woods around the park. He quickly reverted back to his Innocence form before deciding to slice one of his calves open for an excuse for "being out so long". He limped back into the last seconds of the battle and sliced the remaining Akuma. (He had already defeated all the Hollows.) He stumbled onto the ground and regained his balance. He searched for his friends who were quickly jogging up to him.

"Allen! Are you alright?!" Lenalee almost tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked up with teary eyes worriedly and furrowed her brow when he chuckled with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lenalee. How 'bout you guys?" He looked up to look over Lavi and Kanda before down at Lenalee again. She let go but kept an arm on his shoulder just in case. They all know how Allen is with injuries and 'not worrying others by keeping things to himself'. Lavi was at his other side automatically and grinned.

"We're good, Moyashi-chan-!"

"You need to get that leg bandaged up." That was Kanda. Allen scowled/pouted at him.

'_Figured. I knew that someone would eventually say something. And it's him of all people; BaKanda with no brain!' _Allen sighed when Lenalee started to get angry while Lavi held her back. He deactivated his Innocence but soon realized that that was a mistake. He barely noticed that his Crown Clown had been keeping his body intact while completely covering his cut leg. He stumbled back and hopped on one leg, then reached out for a tree for support. His eyes widened a little as he seemed genuinely shocked. '_I guess the exhaustion is catching up on me, even with the __**other**__ powers…'_ He didn't realize that he said that out loud so he flinched when Lenalee shouted at him for not keeping his health in order.

So on the way back to Miyoko's, Lenalee was reprimanding Allen while he limped next to the others. Well, until Kanda got fed up with everything and picked Allen up, then tossed him on his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What the hell, BaKanda?! Put me down!" Allen squirmed as he pounded his fists at Kanda's back. "I said put me -!"

"Shut up Moyashi, we'll get home quicker this way," Kanda said quietly. Allen was peeved but he crossed his arms and glared at the ground below him.

Finally, they made it back to Miyoko's in less than a half hour. They quickly got treated and soon were having dinner in the kitchen. It was the normal dinner chitchat until Lavi decided to remember back into the battle and say:

"Hey, did you guys see that person defeating those Hollows? He, well I think it was a he, cut them all down like he was cutting fruit! He even got some Akuma, just as easily!" Lavi started stuffing his mouth with onigiri before continuing, "He was dressed in all white and maybe this mask thing on his face…I don't know, he kinda reminded of Allen though; like with the clothes and stuff." They all turned to Allen, whose face was emotionless. He looked up to see Bookman staring at him with narrowed, knowing eyes. He looked at the others carefully before smiling brightly.

"Well, whatever this person is, he's much better than I could ever be. Did you see that sword of his? Kinda reminded of Kanda's Mugen but seemed so much cooler!" He smirked at Kanda, "And more efficient too." Kanda growled in response and fingered the hilt of his katana. They faced off each other in a mental battle until Lenalee and Miyoko tried to lighten up the mood.

"W-well, um…Allen! Did you get your friends registered in school today?" Miyoko asked in a nervous tone. Allen looked away from Kanda's gaze to meet Miyoko's. He smiled and nodded.

"Yup, they'll be starting next week on Monday."

Miyoko nodded and soon dinner was over. They all went to bed but not before they informed Komui on their progress for their first monthly report together. He informed them about what the Black Order's experience with the Soul Society and the Soul Reapers were, and it seemed like they have a neutral relationship with each other. Then Lavi brought up the white being from today's battle…again! Komui looked perplexed then he said that that was all. Before Allen turned Timcanpy off, Komui cut in and said he needed to talk to Bookman for a few. Allen agreed and handed Tim to said person. He left and went inside his room. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, letting his senses heighten to the extent of his _other_ powers would allow in his human form.

"-ou know what Allen is, I presume?" That was Komui.

"…I have my suspicions. What do you know of him, Supervisor?" Bookman asked inquisitively. Komui let out a sigh.

"I can't tell you the details but it all started with Leverrier. You know how he was against Allen so strongly? He acted upon his own wishes and hid his secret from the Vatican 'til he had successfully…created his own weapon of sorts, if you could say it like that…" Komui seemed to be having a hard time to even telling this to Bookman on the golem. He let out another sigh but this time it seemed more ragged, like he was on the verge of tears. "…H-he…it was horrible, let's just say that. I've got to go, paperwork needs to be done. Goodbye, Bookman." The transmission cut off with a bit of static before Allen could hear the fluttering of Tim's wings. Bookman's footsteps echoed up on the stairs then they paused by his door. He held his breath and stared at the door and waited. The footsteps finally carried on and Tim came floating inside from the window.

Allen let out his breath and cuddled with Tim before falling into a restless dream.

***Dream***

_I opened my eyes to find myself chained to the wall once again, the CROW's seals on my left arm. I shifted painfully onto my back and tried to ignore the burns and other sorts of wounds on my body. I dazedly looked around and noticed my eyesight seemed different, more than usual anyway. I could only see black and white, nothing was of color. I coughed and gasped as spasms vibrated throughout my abused body. I dry-heaved then breathed out in relief that it stopped. Suddenly, I heard the horrible screech of my prison cell's door opening, revealing Leverrier in his way-too-straight posture. I saw the Hitler's reincarnation smirk devilishly then come toward me._

"_Well, good morning Allen, it's nice to see you've finally awoken since last time," Leverrier laughed, "How do you feel today?" His sickeningly sweet act was driving me insane! I glared at Leverrier with as much hatred I could possibly muster in my current condition. Leverrier's grin widened as he barked to his CROW bodyguards. "Grab him. Today feels like a good day!" He whistled a tune while I was uncuffed from my heavy shackles and promptly dragged out of my prison cell._

_I was slipping in and out of unconsciousness while my body was lugged up those stone steps like every other day of my life now. I blacked out for a few minutes then regained consciousness as I felt my body being strapped to that metal table, then being punctured with those needles and other types of equipment. I didn't do anything, just stare up at the blaring lamplight above my face and watch those black dots that dance in front of my eyes, sometimes I close my eyes right after to see what type of shapes I could decipher from them. Weird, I know, but that's all you can do to entertain yourself during these types of processes._

_I used to fight back. I used to be able to think positive, fight for what I thought to be right, and ways to escape from this treacherous scandal. But I quit almost immediately when Leverrier threatened to bring in my comrades in to take my place. I couldn't do that, not to my friends! They don't deserve any more horrifying experiences; they deserve to be happy. So me thinking this way (and me supposedly having a martyr complex according to Kanda), I gladly stopped my struggling and let Leverrier whatever he wanted to do with me. Whether they be excruciatingly painful or just plain horrifying, I endured it._

_Sometimes I wish that they could go too far with their experiments so then I wouldn't be able to come back to this world anymore. Then I thought how Leverrier would just grab another test subject without a moment's hesitation. Part of me is just disgusted at how no one in the Order gave a crap about me or wondered where I was then another was reprimanding that part that they couldn't, that Leverrier, or even Central, were keeping me hidden and them in the dark. Then another just wishes that everything would go away._

_I was pulled out of my daydream when an electrical shock passed through my upper body, mostly around my abdomen. I cried out but bit my tongue to hold my screams back. I will not give Leverrier the pleasure of my suffering. Usually, I don't even make a sound anymore but today seemed different._

'_**Today feels like a good day!'**__ Leverrier said that earlier. Did that mean something was going to happen, unlike those other days? I was pulled out my thoughts once again as another wave of pain passed through my spine. Something isn't right…I have a bad feeling about this…_

**[Dream ended just FYI]**

A hand was furiously shaking his shoulder as he slowly came back into the real world. He shot up and rolled off his bed, crouching in a defensive stance while his eyes were narrowed and were already calculating his surroundings. When Allen realized it was only Lenalee, who was staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed with a hand still outstretched towards the bed, he came back up and smiled nervously.

"Uh, h-hey Lenalee…what's up?" Allen fingered the edge of his sleeve as he looked anywhere but her.

Lenalee blinked a few times. The edge of her lips quirked up slightly then she smiled awkwardly. "Um, I was just waking you up for breakfast. We're also about ready to head to school…Are you okay, Allen?" She dropped her smile and looked at him worriedly from the other side of the bed. "You don't seem to look so well. Are you sick?"

Allen shook his head and waved his hands in front of him furiously, "No no! I'm totally fine! I…just had a nightmare is all." He looked down and sighed, then smiled back up at her sadly. "I'm fine, Lenalee, don't worry. I'll come see you if I do feel sick, k?" Lenalee seemed suspicious and worried still but smiled brightly and nodded, obviously liking his answer.

"Well, okay, but don't hesitate to tell me or Bookman if you don't feel well. Don't forget, breakfast!" She smiled again, waved, and left his room. Allen sighed heavily in relief and sat at the edge of her bed. With a few more moments to collect himself, he went into his bathroom and started to get ready for school. Today, they were going to meet this Urahara person after school. To be honest, Allen already knew him but they didn't really get along at their first meeting. But his appearance was way different than when they met in the past. So hopefully Urahara won't recognize him…highly unlikely.

Allen dropped down the stairs two steps at a time. He strode into the kitchen and picked up a muffin that Miyoko had baked and thanked her with a bright smile, receiving a blush. He felt a pair of eyes watching his moves and glaring whenever he was near Miyoko this morning. Allen turned and met with Kanda's fierce cobalt-blue eyes. He blinked and looked to Miyoko by a side glance then back to Kanda. Kanda narrowed his eyes then finally looked away with a 'che'. The pale boy furrowed his brows in confusion but shook it off.

Finally, they all headed out to the rented Jeep Wrangler out front and stepped inside. Kanda was driving while Lenalee sat in the passenger seat as Allen and Lavi sat in the back. Just before they sped off, Allen looked behind him at the house just to see Bookman's ringed eyes watching him directly. The jeep jerked as Kanda got used to the vehicle and they finally got on the road; all the while, Allen and Bookman never broke contact until they couldn't see each other any longer. They made it to school without any disturbance and went straight to their respective classes. The first few classes flew by and then lunch came. The Black Order group was talking on the roof with Ichigo and Rukia's group of friends. They were talking about the arcade downtown and how the manager always would be able to trick anyone to play certain games.

Allen laughed but was cut off when he felt a spiritual disturbance. He slightly turned and looked out into the streets around where downtown was located, from the corner of his eye. His brow twitched a little as he concentrated and his eyes narrowed to lazy cat-like slits. He seemed to be in a trance and barely noticed Ichigo, Rukia Orihime and the rest of them stiffen as well. His other friends might have felt it but only Lenalee showed her discomfort. He wanted to heighten his senses so he could grab a better visual at the problem in the main city but he didn't want any of Ichigo's friends to be wary of him, especially when they could feel spiritual pressure.

Almost automatically, both groups (excluding Kanda, Chad, and Uryū) cried out, "We have to go!" They looked at each other carefully but shrugged, not wanting to waste time. Allen and his group waited 'til Ichigo and his friends left down the stairs and off the rooftop. They looked around before jumping off the roof entirely and heading towards downtown. Lenalee and Lavi had gotten there first from the help of their Innocence while Kanda and Allen were sprinting, trying to catch up as best as they could. All of them put on their certain masks that they had brought to hide their identity; Allen already had Crown Clown's mask for his own.

When they finally made it, Allen and Kanda had already activated their innocence while Lenalee and Lavi were right behind them. Allen headed straight for one of the loudest, biggest, and most dangerous of the seven attackers. Three were Menos while another three were low-level Hollows. The last intruder was a Level-Three Akuma, which almost seemed to be right about to evolve. All three Menos were Gillians and Allen went straight for the one in the middle. He desperately wanted to use his _other_ powers but he didn't want any more questions or comments about the 'white being' like earlier. He slashed his claw forward and barely scratched the Hollow's mask. He jumped back and called out his Exorcism Sword, immediately retaliating back at the Menos' face.

The rest weren't doing so well since they haven't fought the Menos yet. While Kanda distracted the other two while still getting in a few hits, Lenalee and Lavi took care of the lesser Hollows. No one noticed the Akuma (that was previously hiding right after they had shown up) creep behind Lavi and lunge for him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own –Man or Bleach! I own Miyoko and (maybe) future original characters and such!**

**Wolfy: So how was it?**

**Lilah: Sorry for the late chapter. A lot of things have been going on…**

**Wolfy: Anyways, in this chapter we finally get to see a lot more into Allen's past but it still hasn't answered most of your questions, I presume? Once again, the confusion won't last; you'll understand more as the story progresses.**

**Lilah: And yes, it looks like Allen isn't what he seems even more than usual. You guys are probably guessing what he is by now but it's kinda in between whatever you people are thinking-**

**Wolfy: Most likely anyway!**

**Lilah: R&R please! Hope you enjoyed our latest chapter!**

**P.S. This has been our longest chapter for this fic yet!**

**Thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lavi felt a gust of wind at the back of his head and he looked behind him after taking care of his opponents. He saw Rukia, Ichigo, and occasionally Uryū and Chad fend off the Akuma. They seemed to be having trouble so Lavi rushed to help. He struck the unsuspecting Akuma at the back hard with the 'Heaven Stamp' and watched as it exploded. He looked to Ichigo and them to make sure they were okay. Ichigo and Chad gave him a grateful smile as they all picked themselves back up.

They were brought out of their musings as a loud crack then a _boom_ of an explosion sounded through the air. Lenalee screamed as part of a building's structure was falling apart, falling into the panicky streets below. Lavi hopped onto his growing hammer and immediately hurried to Lenalee's side. She was yelling out Kanda's name while zooming around the falling building. Lavi started to search as well. Ichigo and Rukia directed Uryū and Chad to protect and direct the citizens from any harm while Orihime would help search for Kanda, then finally to heal him. The remaining two flew off to fight the Menos.

Meanwhile, Allen noticed another convenient distraction and changed into his _other self_. Within a split second, he had become his predatory other half and he growled deep under his breath with anticipation for Hollow bloodshed. He was wearing a white leather coat with a furry hood, not unlike his Crown Clown cloak, and creamy pale leather fingerless gloves with a buckle on the wrist. His coat was open and showed an all-black outfit underneath while donning knee-high boots that matched the color of his gloves. His boots had off-white with black and gold trim buckles that jingled softly with every step he took from the numerous small silver chains attached to them. A black and red sheath and the handle of his sword could be slightly visible from the opening of his coat. This was his usual appearance when he _changed_.

He pulled his hood up, his eyes in slits while he took in his surroundings in a few seconds. He unsheathed his katana-like, yet slightly bigger and lighter, sword and launched straight for the Menos. He grazed the left cheek and that side of the nose before he was swatted to the side with a huge clawed hand. He twisted and landed on his feet on a glass skyscraper (while not damaging the building), still looking ahead towards his current opponent. The adrenaline rush was building as his covered face hid a smirk. At that moment, the Gillian had opened its mouth and was building energy to release a blast of Cero. Allen saw this and jumped off the building, landing in mid-air a few hundred meters away from the Gillian's mouth.

He transferred his sword to his left hand, the sword slanting down and the tip facing the ground, and raised his right, his last three fingers clamped tightly together straight up while his thumb rested underneath his pointer finger, which was curved over his thumb. The Hollow blasted its energy beam and right when it was about to hit Allen, he breathed in between the tiniest slit of his thumb and pointer finger. The Cero was then absorbed as he breathed in. Instantly, the blast was nonexistent, leaving the large Hollow confused while his comrades stared in awe and open-mouthed, still wondering who this 'mysterious stranger' was and what else he could possibly do. Immediately afterwards, he blew through the same hole in between his fingers softly and a tremendous blast of different shades of blue and purple Cero burst from his hand. The wind rippled as the beam of energy hit its mark, knocking the Gillian off its feet and into the air. It disintegrated in a matter of seconds as his hand withdrew from his face. He set off for the rest; killing off the ones Rukia and Ichigo were fighting in a flash. He landed on a building and looked around, double-checking for any other enemies.

He stepped to the side as a black katana zipped past his ear, almost ripping off the edge of his hood. He looked in the general direction the weapon had been thrown from and immediately saw his comrade, Kanda, already racing towards his direction. He could also feel the Soul Reapers' presence coming closer at a rapid pace. He leaped and flipped backwards when Kanda threw a punch before retrieving his sword that was stuck in the building's surface. By this time, Ichigo and Rukia landed beside him.

They looked to Kanda shocked but shook it off to face their possibly-newest enemy as the dark samurai did as well. They could see that the white-clad being had a Hollow mask and were automatically extremely cautious. Rukia stepped forward, seeing as she was the most logical person that didn't want a fight.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" She brandished her sword threateningly but did not point it at Allen. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo was right behind her, along with Kanda. Lavi and Lenalee finally decided to show up as they carried Chad, Orihime, and Uryū to the rooftop. They all faced him together.

He smiled under his mask softly before turning and disappearing altogether (having done shunpo) before any of them could react. He opened an oblivion-filled portal and stepped through, changing back to his normal self (then back to Crown Clown) before making another portal on the side of the building. He silently crept behind the group, unnoticed, and started to act like he was there the whole time. The group was still standing there, stunned of his earlier disappearance then started to yell.

"What the fuck?! Where'd he go?!" Ichigo cursed, swinging his Zanpakuto around, narrowly missing Lavi's head. Fortunately, the redhead ducked in time before his head could be chopped off.

"Hey! Watch it!" His outburst went ignored as Rukia and Ichigo were already discussing with the rest of the group (still ignoring the fact that their classmates had strange weapons like their Zanpakutos and could fight off the Akuma [for now]) of the mysterious white being.

"We saw him before; he fought off the Hollows with ease, and those weird creatures like before. What are those anyway? You all seem to know what they are." Rukia sheathed her Zanpakuto while Ichigo and the rest relaxed.

Lenalee looked nervous and looked to Allen and Lavi. "Should we tell them?"

Lavi and Allen looked to each other and shrugged, "Might as well." Lenalee nodded in response and turned back to Rukia.

"The creatures from before are called Akuma, they're similar to Hollows actually **(remember Allen and Bookman explained to them what Hollows are already)**. We," she gestured to the Black Order members, "are Exorcists, members of an organization that was formed to destroy Akuma." Lenalee tried to explain as best she could. It seemed Rukia and them were still confused but nodded in understanding. "We already know what Hollows and Soul Reapers are, and the others as well." Lenalee spoke quickly before Rukia could say another thing. They nodded again.

"Well, the battle's over, we should probably get going," Rukia said nervously.

"Yeah, we should too," Allen spoke out. They turned and were about to jump off the building and to the streets below but Ichigo yelled out.

"Don't forget about the party tonight, I already texted you the place," Ichigo waved while Rukia and their group left, he eventually did as well. Allen turned to the others and smiled casually.

"Well, that was interesting! We should get back to Miyoko's (or the hotel for Lavi and Kanda) so we can get ready for that party." He turned but a large hand fell on his shoulder. He looked to the hand then up the arm to see dark, narrowed eyes glaring down on him. "Yes, Kanda?"

"Where did you go during the fight? This happened last time too." His hand still remained as his eyes bore into his silver ones. Allen stared back, almost challengingly, before he smiled and reverted back to his cheery self.

"What are you talking about, BaKanda? I've been here the whole time. Maybe you didn't notice me because your brain doesn't allow your awareness to expand enough." He smiled mischievously and ducked as a large arm swung for his head. He laughed and bounced mockingly towards the building's edge. "See ya later!" He gave a little wave to Lenalee and Lavi (and a childish stick-of-the-tongue **[that didn't really make sense, it's a :P kinda thing]** towards Kanda's direction) before he fell backwards into the air. He twirled like an acrobat and used his Clown Belt to propel him through the town towards Miyoko's house **(like Spiderman! xD kind of)**

***Later in the day***

Allen had showered and gotten ready for the party. Now he was playing with Tim while lounging on the couch in Miyoko's living room. He was wearing black skinny jeans with some fashionable tears in the legs, a gray hoodie with the logo '_Gorrilaz'_ in white **(I so wanted to give him a Hello Kitty sweatshirt xD)**, some black leather finger-less gloves, and finally his Vaider High Tops. He decided not to wear his beanie or the bandana and to let his hair be as is; all silvery and soft, which was getting pretty long since it almost reached his shoulders.

He pulled on Tim's face and sighed impatiently for the others to get ready. They all agreed to meet at Miyoko's and carpool into one car since Allen was the only one with directions to the party. Lenalee finally bounded down the stairs and almost soon after, the doorbell chimed throughout the house. Allen got up to open it and woe and behold, there was Lavi and Kanda. As usual, Lavi waved cheerily and teased Allen about his 'height issues' while Kanda just shoved past him with only a muttered 'Moyashi' as hello. Allen rolled his eyes and squeezed Tim like a stress-ball instead of commenting. Lenalee giggled at her friends before turning to Miyoko to hug her goodbye for the night.

"Okay guys, you have to be back home by at least 1 tonight, got it?" Miyoko sternly looked at each of them, earning a stiffened nod each time. She smiled and waved, "Have fun~!" As they piled out, she suddenly glomped Allen and Lenalee, hugging them furiously. She smiled brightly before shoving them out. The two just-hugged friends looked to each other, shrugged, and jumped into the rental car right after their friends. Kanda was driving while Lavi was in the passenger seat (no one trusts him behind the wheel) and Lenalee and him were in the back. They got on the road soon after.

Allen fiddled with Tim's tail when he felt a smoldering gaze upon him. He looked up hesitantly and his eyes met with those familiar dark blues. Kanda kept looking at him while still being able to fully drive; stopping at every red stoplight or slowing around approaching or nearby cars and not even his usual snarky remark to Lavi's comments. It was unnerving how he can do that so well. Neither blinked nor seemed to back down but when Lenalee kept nudging Allen's arm to get his attention, the silver-haired was forced to look away from that intense gaze. Afterwards, he couldn't focus solely on Lenalee's words anymore and gave the occasional nod or 'mhm' answer until they finally pulled up to the house (Allen gave Lavi directions to give to Kanda throughout the drive).

"Hey we're here!" Lavi bolted out the car, along with Lenalee, before neither Kanda nor Allen could react. He slowly stepped out the car and looked up to the house, closing his car door softly. Tim settled on top of his head while he assessed his surroundings. There were mini strobe lights blaring colors into the dusk sky, loud music bounced off the other houses and came crashing back down within the area. There were already people dancing or talking outside on the lawn, some with red plastic cups of (most likely) alcohol. He felt Kanda beside him and he looked up to the not-so-much taller teen. The latter in turn stared down at him. They stayed like that for a few moments before Allen started to feel uncomfortable. He looked forward and started to walk away, Kanda right behind him.

The moment he stepped through the front door he had to resist cringing and scramming back out the door. Instead he shut off all his 'unnatural' senses and tried to get used to feeling…human again, without the use of higher senses. He shook his shoulders and swallowed before automatically heading towards the kitchen, where the desired drink was probably at.

He swiped one cup and gulped it down, reaching for another already. As he almost finished his second, he finally looked up to see Kanda staring at him, perplexed. He smirked and finished his cup of the disgusting but satisfying drink. He placed it back on the counter and faced Kanda fully, leaning on the counter. He cocked is head to the side.

"What's with that look, Kanda?" He was genuinely interested for the answer. He's never seen Kanda this way.

"…nothing," Kanda reached for a cup and swallowed his down. Allen watched him with a raised brow and blinked. "What?"

Allen shrugged, "Nothing of interest. Let's go find some people." He grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him around the house, looking for anyone they knew. Finally, he saw Ichigo's distinct hair and bounded over there, Kanda still in tow. The alcohol was making him jumpy and hyper, so unlike even his usual self. "Hey Ichigo!" He had to yell since the music was much louder in the main room of the house.

Ichigo turned and grinned, dragging Allen over, putting an arm over his shoulder and forcing Allen to let Kanda's arm go. "Hey Allen! Glad you could make it! I want you to meet some people!" He turned him around to face three others that were similar. Of course Allen already knew who they were but he needed to act as if he didn't.

One had silver hair, almost like his own but more spiked up, and was at least a few inches shorter than him. '_YES! SOMEONE WHO'S FINALLY SHORTER THAN __**ME**__!'_ Allen was laughing hysterically on the inside and he might've let some out because they were looking at him strangely. Next was a tall orange-haired woman who was a little taller than average and had one of the most voluptuous bodies Allen had ever seen (and that's saying something since he's been around Cross most of his life). He smiled pleasantly at her, thinking '_Oh god! Cross better not EVER come here or he'll be falling head-over-heels, asking for a drink in no time…'_ The third was a redhead, easily challenging Lavi's own hair, tied in a high ponytail like Kanda's with certain black tattoos printed on his forehead and around his hairline. He grinned at Allen, who gave one back instantly.

"This is Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Abarai. They're one of my friends. They even go to Karakura High with us," Ichigo explained, his arm still around Allen's shoulders. He smiled at each. He could feel an intense glare his way and looked up to see Kanda staring at Ichigo's arm in disdain and with so much hatred it seemed. He was about to comment when he was tugged violently into someone's chest. Rangiku squealed while Tōshirō face-palmed and sighed exasperatedly. Then, all of a sudden, Rangiku squealed and pounced on Allen, knocking Ichigo and Kanda out of the way.

"Matsumoto, please get off Allen. I bet you're already scaring him to death," Tōshirō sighed again, shaking his head. Rangiku looked up with a pout and puppy dog eyes..

He noticed he was currently being scrutinized by the other white-haired boy, Tōshirō. He had a suspicious look directed towards Allen and Rangiku was quickly catching on.

"Awe, but Sir, he's SO cute! He's just like you, Captain!" Rangiku, once again, squealed even louder and nuzzled into Allen's face and neck. Allen blushed in turn and tried to squirm his way out of her bear-like grasp. She held on even tighter and he started to not be able to breathe. He flailed around like a worm and gasped for air. His face was starting to grow purple.

Then finally, to his relief, Kanda grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the crazy woman's hands. He heaved in lungfuls of air and hung from Kanda's arm. Once he almost got his breathing under control, he was almost assaulted by the orange-haired psycho again but quickly hid behind Kanda's built frame, peeking around the side cautiously. Kanda raised an eyebrow at him, amused, and rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, he's good-looking too!" Rangiku exclaimed and felt Kanda's biceps, which caused Kanda to have an angry tick on his forehead. "We should go to school more often Captain!" She bounded back to Tōshirō's side once she saw the devil glare from her little superior. She smiled flirtatiously at Kanda and Allen and winked. They both suppressed a terrified shudder and Allen tried to smile back but failed miserably, turning stark-white and imagining terrible things a certain orange-haired, big-breasted woman, who's also a Soul Reaper, could do to him.

Kanda, though, was only thinking of how Allen was clutching onto his arm and the back of his shirt so dependently and couldn't focus his attention anywhere else, just the Exorcist clinging to him. He cleared his throat to get him off. (Don't get him wrong, he liked it. But for the sake of keeping appearances up, he had to.) Allen immediately let go with a slight blush that escaped his notice. He stepped to the side away from Kanda but still kept close, just in case Rangiku would pop up and smother him to death with her assets again. Then Ichigo came up again.

"So, like the party, guys?!" Back to yelling again….awesome (note: sarcasm HERE). Allen smiled while Kanda just grunted in response. Suddenly, Allen felt two large hands, then arms, then a chest, then a whole body, and another, then the floor. He landed ungracefully on his back with Lavi and Lenalee atop him, giggling like mad. '_What's with me being tackled today? Is it Smother Allen Day or something?!'_ Obviously, both of them had way too much to drink. He was slightly surprised that Lenalee actually drank alcohol. You would think that since her brother's a….weirdo (I guess you could say?) with a sister-complex, as Kanda would say, that she would stay clear away from the stuff…

'_He's probably why she never drank before and now's the perfect opportunity.'_

"Hey Allen!" shouted Lavi and Lenalee at the same time. Allen looked pleadingly at Kanda who rolled his eyes again and lifted both off. He flung Lavi away, not caring where he landed while he gently set Lenalee down on a nearby empty chair. Lenalee would kill him if she found out he just threw her somewhere, plus the brother issue; Lavi doesn't really matter in his case. But he popped right back, already gawking at Rangiku and her suggestive body.

"Damn, she's hot…STRIKE!" He appeared right by her and started his usual sweet talk that usually made him look like an idiot. Surprisingly, Rangiku went along with it but was grounded **(in the other way, not** **the kid-punishment way…does that make sense?)** by Tōshirō.

The party just went like that but Allen had a few more drinks than almost the whole group combined. Although, he didn't get as drunk as Lenalee and Lavi did. I guess being around Cross most of your early years gives you an immune system that tolerates alcohol so well or something.

"Well, we'd better get home. Thanks for inviting us Ichigo," Allen said politely while holding up Lavi and Lenalee. He nodded to the rest who stayed, since they knew Ichigo well, and started for the front door. (Another) surprisingly, Kanda held the doors for him and helped with Lavi in the car. Kanda had a few drinks and since Allen was practically alive/immune to alcohol, the latter was driving. Kanda protested at first but eventually agreed by Allen's persuasive manner…He used his infamous puppy dog eyes that never ever failed him. He took the keys from Kanda and plopped in the driver's seat, Kanda in the passenger.

Allen dropped Kanda and Lavi off at their hotel, trusting Kanda to take Lavi at least to the room door. He drove the car back to Miyoko's, promising to pick Kanda and Lavi up the next day since he had the car. Currently, he was helping Lenalee into the house and up the stairs. Miyoko was woken up with the racket and babbling Lenalee was making and switched places with Allen.

"Thank you, Miyoko, good night." They both nodded at each other and Allen left for his respective room. He took Timcanpy, who was somewhere during the party and suddenly appeared just now, and reported to Komui about the recent events.

"Good work, Allen. I trust everything is in order…" There was an awkward silence before Komui cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, before asking Allen nervously. "Did you use _it_? The _other_ self?" Allen hesitated before slowly nodding, looking away. "Alright, just be careful Allen, we don't want the others finding out. Good night Allen." Allen said his goodbyes before cutting off the transmission. He cleaned himself up then hopped into bed, curled up with Tim.

**Disclaimer: We don't own –Man or Bleach. Just Miyoko and maybe future original characters that we might decide to put in here.**

**Wolfy: Hello~ sorry for the really late update. This month has been really hectic for me, SERIOUSLY! Not one damn week was I laid off for relaxation…**

**Actually, the past three months have been hell but whatevz! I updated…I don't think it's very interesting at this point but there will be in the future chapters. I'm trying to put all the dumb crap I don't need but need to type out in the chapters now and so I can hurry to where I want to be at in this story.**

**Lilah: Anyways, (really long explanation, Wolfy .) hope you enjoyed at least some of this chapter^^**

**Both: R&R please.**

**P.S. the 'we' thing I put in the Disclaimer and some of the AN dialogues is just me but I have two people on here so I'm having it as Wolfy (being me) and Lilah are writing it together. Which is weird, I know. I just wanted to.**

**If you don't like it, give a comment and say so. I need to know what you guys don't and do like.**

**Thank you~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MANY, MANY, MANY WEEKS T_T FORGIVE ME!**

**Chapter Eight**

It's been a few days since the party and everything has gone like usual. There have been a few Hollow and Akuma sightings which both groups rushed to finish off, but every time, they encountered the white, masked being, also if an opponent were too much for them or to "help them out a little". Neither trusted him and every chance they got, they would try to surround and finally corner the mysterious person once and for all, leaving him with no escape. But alas, every time they tried, they failed miserably. Plus, because of recent events, the trip to Urahara's was postponed 'til today.

"No! I'm driving you retarded, one-eyed rabbit!" Kanda snatched the keys from Lavi and stomped his way towards the rental, the rest in tow. Bookman (panda)slapped his idiotic apprentice before hopping into the backseat with Lenalee. Lavi sulkily sat next to Lenalee and Allen took passenger. Soon they were on the road towards Urahara's. On the way, they saw Ichigo and Rukia heading the same direction but no one moved to tell Kanda to stop. They had much more pressing matters to attend to then speaking with friends. Finally, they parked on the side of the road and they all piled out.

"This must be the place, right Bookman?" Allen asked, looking around at the neighborhood and the shop itself.

Bookman nodded, his hands buried in his sleeves. "This is Kisuke Urahara's shop; it's a candy shop."

"Candy?! I love candy!" Lavi exclaimed and jogged towards the entrance. The others followed more slowly. The door was wide open before they even set foot in the shop and Lavi was already gorging on candy like a squirrel stuffing nuts in its mouth to save for hibernation. Bookman immediately thwacked Lavi hard on the head and to add good measure Lenalee kicked him a second later.

Once everyone calmed down a bit, they realized a man with a green and white striped hat and a dark coat with a green shirt and pants. He was also wearing traditional Japanese sandals and carrying a cane and fan. The fan covered most of his face while the hat shadowed over his eyes.

"May I help you?" Allen had to suppress an involuntary shiver and gritted his teeth. Bookman stepped up.

"Yes, we are part of the Black Order and we have some questions regarding…the supernatural here in Karakura." Both men started a conversation and finally the person in green took away the fan from in front of his face. He had blonde hair, maybe gray eyes, and chin stubble. He grinned and said.

"Well, come right this way, Exorcists. Please, feel free to have as much sweets as you like." He motioned them to follow him while he turned and led them down a few hallways then finally into a plain, Japanese-styled room. "Would any of you like some refreshments?"

"Yes, please," everyone chorused together. Lavi suddenly popped up, armfuls of different candy with him. He plopped next to Allen and Lenalee.

"You know Lavi, you're going to get diabetes or something from eating so much candy at once…" Allen commented with an eyebrow raise. Lavi popped a lollipop out and stuck his blue tongue at him.

"No, I'm not. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I barely get to eat any sweets at the Order." He looked slyly at Allen. "Want some?" He held up a piece of candy. "We all know your stomach can handle anything so why not?" Allen glared but swiped the piece of candy from his hand, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. Urahara came back with a tray of cups of tea.

"Hope this is to your liking," Urahara said. Everyone took a cup and inhaled the sweet aroma. Allen took a sip and was surprised he actually liked it. It was sweet with a hint of a spicy tang. He looked up and noticed similar expressions on the others as well, even Lavi who had stopped from inhaling his candy to take a drink. "Now," he sat down on a mat beside Bookman, "what would you like to know?"

Bookman looked to his apprentice, then Allen, before looking back to Urahara. "Is there a way to get to Soul Society in our current states?" Urahara at the moment was currently drinking from his own cup of tea and suddenly choked at the question. He coughed, cleared his throat and looked at the people before him.

"How do you already know so much?"

Bookman and Allen looked at each other. "As I've told you, I am Bookman. I am part of the Bookman Clan. We record everything, to put it simply-"

"I'M HIS APPRENTICE!" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs and flailed his arms about, candy flying everywhere. (Multiple thwacks on the head later.) "OW, you guys~!"

Bookman cleared his throat with irritation. "As I was saying, we record everything from the slightest detail and how it affects the result. We know of Soul Society, as well as, many other things." Urahara was simply amazed at the group before him. Honestly, they acted just like Ichigo and his friends, along with the shinigami at Soul Society. He shook his head to get his mind back on track and tuned back in to what Bookman was explaining. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was a former Bookman in Soul Society either. However, off-track as we are, you still haven't answered my question." He looked pointedly at Urahara as the latter cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, it is definitely possible to get to Soul Society in your current forms. You do not have to become Soul Reapers just to go there." Everyone ignored Lavi's whine of disappointment. "But you need a certain portal to get there; there are many that lead to unknown places, not to mention dangerous."

"Can you show us a portal that'll allow us to get there?" Lenalee asked politely. Urahara turned to her.

"…I'm afraid I cannot do that for you. I recommend not going there anyway." He looked sideways uncomfortably.

"And why the hell not?!" Kanda glared at the man at the other side of the table.

"Soul Society is much like the Black Order, I presume. You wouldn't want strangers amongst your organization, would you?" Urahara said matter-of-factly. Kanda shutted up **(AN: Is that a word?)** afterwards. Suddenly, Urahara stood up from the table. "Well, if that is all…?" He looked around at the faces in the room. Bookman stood as well, along with the rest.

"Yes, it's time we left." He followed Urahara out of the room but pulled him back. He let the others leave the shop before turning to the former captain. "Do you, by chance, know of a being that was originally human but has been experimentally altered to become almost a Vizard's?" His tone was hushed.

Urahara shook his head and furrowed his brows thoughtfully. "No, why?"

"Just wondering, goodbye." Without further ado, Bookman shut the entrance door closed and made his way into the backseat of the Jeep.

"What were you doing, Panda-jiji?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing of your concern, you imbecile!" He slapped his apprentice upside the head and shouted to Kanda to drive.

**~Later With Ichigo And Rukia~**

They had seen Allen and the Exorcists drive off from Urahara's shop right before they got there. They didn't think any of Exorcists recognized them since they didn't stop or anything, so they shrugged it off.

"I wonder why they were at Urahara's though," Rukia pondered aloud. Ichigo shrugged again.

"Let's just ask Urahara when we get there." Rukia nodded as response. The walk there was fairly short and finally, Ichigo slid open the doors. "Urahara! You here?"

"He's always here Ichigo," Rukia said before sliding in and shutting the doors. She took her shoes off and walked inside, the substitute shinigami right behind her. "Urahara?"

Suddenly, the green-robed man popped out of nowhere, causing the two to jolt in surprise and refrain from immediately going into their battle stances. Kisuke straightened. "Ichigo, Rukia, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you my shop?"

"We saw a few friends of ours drive off just now. What did they want?" Ichigo asked. Urahara had a peculiar face on but his grin soon came back.

"Oh, nothing really. They just asked me more about Soul Society and such." Urahara sat down at his table again. Ichigo and Rukia sat as well. "Considering how neither of you are surprised, you know what they are and that they know about the Soul Reapers and Soul Society, then?" It wasn't a question really but they answered with a nod. "Ah…have you encountered anything unusual on your patrols lately?"

Ichigo looked to his friend uneasily and turned back to the older man. "Well, we've been fighting the Hollows and now these other creatures with those Black Order members. They call them Akuma; I'm thinking you already know what I'm talking about?" He continued after receiving a nod of confirmation. "Well, recently, this…Arrancar-type guy keeps showing up and defeating the Hollows and Akuma alike. We don't know if he's a friend or an enemy, though."

Urahara sighed. "Yes, Bookman hinted about something like that. He didn't give me much information though, but it seems he knows something not many of us do."

"What do you think we should do? Should I call reinforcements and capture him…?" Rukia asked, already whipping out her phone.

"No, I'll look into the soul wavelengths later and see what I find. Let's just wait for now."

**~The Next Day~**

"We should totally do something FUN today!" Lavi sprung his arms above his head for emphasis. Kanda glared at the redhead with malice but looked away when Allen spoke up.

"I wonder if that sugar-high still hasn't worn off from yesterday, Lavi." Lenalee and Allen laughed.

"Well, sorry that I'm not one of you _boring_ couch potatoes that don't want to do anything." He turned away with his arms crossed and a snooty up-turned nose in the air.

"No, we just don't want to catch your idiocy any more than we've already been exposed to," Kanda said gruffly after he sipped his jasmine tea. Lavi pouted at him but immediately brightened back up as usual.

"I still think we should do something fun!" Lavi barked out. As soon as he said that, Miyoko bounded in with a big smile.

"I agree with Lavi. I heard that Karakura Town has been building a new amusement park **(AN: my own imagination and such)** and it's finally done. We should all go; Allen, you can call up your other buddies and meet them there as well!" Miyoko suggested. Allen nodded and went upstairs to use his phone. A few minutes later and he came back down.

"Ichigo said he'll call his friends and meet us at the entrance in half-an-hour, if that's alright with you guys…" Allen looked to his friends. Lenalee gave a happy 'it's fine', Lavi yelled his out while Kanda just grunted into his now-empty cup. "Well that's settled. Is it alright with Bookman though?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Gramps doesn't usually care what we do anyway, especially since this is a long-term mission." Lavi grinned.

**~A Few Moments Later~**

"Are you guys ready to go yet?"

Lenalee and Miyoko (she decided she would come as well) finally bounded down the stairs, all giddy and excited. "Yup," they both cheered. The rest of the guys were lounging about in the living room waiting for the two to hurry and come down.

Both girls were wearing white tight, short-shorts but Lenalee was wearing a dark green camisole with one shoulder showing and Miyoko wore a light aqua tank-top with a black, graphic zip-up sweater. Lenalee had black ballet flats and Miyoko was wearing normal converse. Lavi was wearing his usual shirt that the sleeves ended at the elbow, dark leather pants, and his combat boots. Kanda wore the same tight leather pants but with a long-sleeved, plain dark-blue shirt, his combat boots on as well. Allen wore almost the exact replica as at the party; he had dark grey skinny jeans with only a few tears, the same type of shoes but dark chocolate and gloves but he had a black, plain hoodie and a white baseball cap, which was backwards.

"Alright, get your asses in the car already," Kanda muttered. Allen patted his shoulder.

"Cheer up Kanda, I bet they're some cool rides…or something, that you'll like," Allen said uncertainly but smiled anyway. He opened the door and left it open for the others to follow as he made his way to the rental car.

Kanda drove again while Lenalee was in the passenger seat and the rest were in the back. Everyone was excited, except for Kanda, for some fun and enjoyment they rightfully deserved. But nonetheless, they brought their weapons just in case; Allen and Lenalee didn't have to since theirs' were attached to their bodies and Miyoko wasn't an Exorcist. It was for safety precautions.

They arrived at the amusement park and Kanda dropped everyone off at the entrance, driving off soon afterwards to find a remaining parking spot. Since the park just recently opened, it wouldn't have been a surprise that there would be no parking spots left, even so early in the evening. Lavi saw Ichigo and his friends and was beginning to run over but stopped abruptly, causing Allen to smack-dab into his back. He held his nose.

"Ow! Lavi, what are you doing?!" He shouted at the redhead. The latter just pointed in front of him. He turned to that direction as well. "Wha-?" His eyes widened. There was a mass of people crowding around Ichigo's main group. He recognized them to be all Soul Reapers and realized some of them were at the party (mostly talking about the "big-breasted scary lady" and his "almost identical twin"). He blinked out of his stupor when Ichigo started waving.

"Hey, Allen! Over here!"

Allen blinked again and waved lamely back, already heading over. "Hey…are these all your friends, Ichigo?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side in confusion and smiled, turning a little to his large amount of friends.

"Oh, them? Yeah, we're all friends. By the way," Ichigo turned to the smaller whitette and whispered, "They're Soul Reapers, too." Allen looked up at him and smiled, nodding in understanding. "But they don't know about you guys…."

"I figured. For the time being, let's not elaborate on our background either," Allen suggested. He called to his group and pulled them to the side, "Don't say anything about us being Exorcists. Lie about where we're from and such." They nodded.

"Oh, what about Kanda?" Lenalee asked, slightly concerned. Allen waved her off with a smile.

"I'll tell him later; I don't even think he'll say anything anyway." Allen sighed and rolled his eyes. '_Typical Kanda._" Allen chuckled under his breath and looked out to the parking lot, causing Lavi to turn to see what 'Moyashi-chan' was looking at.

"Speak of the devil," Lavi muttered once he noticed Kanda stomping his way towards them with an agitated expression. He brightened up once the samurai was a few feet away, launching himself at the already-angered swordsman. "Yuu~! I missed you~!" He thought he would land and at least glomp Kanda but instead, met the cold, hard, concrete…edge of the sidewalk. He could hardly breathe as he looked up, smiling painfully, "Yuu-chan-BLEGH!" He couldn't even finish his sentence when a large, booted foot stepped on his back multiple times.

"I told you not to call me that! Baka Usagi!" Kanda vented on Lavi's body for a few more seconds and squished for good measure before heading towards the entrance where everyone else was. Allen smirked and laughed, turning away from the scene to go pay for tickets.

**Wolfy: Hey guys~…..yeah sorry for not updating for a very long time T_T**

**Lilah: Wolfy had finals to attend to and now she's preparing for a tournament-sort-of-thingy so she's pretty busy…and summer school (I'M NOT DUMB! I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER CLASSES NEXT YEAR AND AHEAD OF OTHER STUDENTS [hopefully]), lessons….etc...**

**Yeah she has a lot!**

**Wolfy: But I'll try to update more often since **_**it is**_** summer! (I despise summer, just FYI)**

**Lilah: So anyway, this chapter was just to update, nothing really special. We were going to put more but it already excluded the maximum pages we usually set out…sooo, yeah!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be much more entertaining.**

**Wolfy: I'M SO SORRY! ~cries in a corner~**

**Both: R&R please (even if we don't deserve it atm)**

**ARIGATOU-GUSAIMASU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolfy: This is another filler chapter, I guess…? But I'm working on the next chapter now.**

**Chapter Nine – Flashback/Dream**

_"You ready, Allen?" a sinister voice spoke out._

_ "Why bother asking me when you don't care?" a weary sixteen-year old Allen muttered. He heard a deep chuckle to his left but didn't bother to look over there. He was strapped spread-eagle against his familiar metal table, in that god-awful room, with chains and thick leather bindings. It wasn't like he could've gotten away anyway, especially with the CROW's spells always reminding him what it felt like the first time he tried to escape._

_ "Good!" Leverrier's tone sounded gleeful. 'That bastard,' Allen thought. "Hurry up, I have a meeting to go to later today!" the head barked out. Soon the tests he was so acquainted with began and were conducted with maybe a few changes here and there but he was used to it. They injected him with syringes of purple liquid and he could feel the chemicals flow through his system._

_ He started to feel woozy and the light circled above him, his head following the motion. His heart rate sped up and his lungs seemed to not be able to get enough oxygen. He could hear the beeps of the machines around him and subconsciously started to hyperventilate and struggle against his bonds. Flashbacks of him and Mana at the circus came back to him, the time even before Mana of what he could remember, then the times at the Black Order flooded in. Was this a drug that caused him to remember his memories? That doesn't make any sense…_

_ "How're you feeling, Allen? I'm sure you're having a great time, huh? Especially after that little concoction I whipped up just for you, __**Allen**__," he spoke the boy's name with malice, disgust and probably every negative thing known to man. "Hope you enjoy~" Leverrier's voice faded away and all Allen could hear was the beeping of the machines and the shuffling of retreating scientists._

_ 'They left me? That's a first, maybe I'll get some shut-eye?' he thought, partially closing his eyes. They shot open after a moment, 'What the fuck?! Why'd they leave me here?! Something's wrong!' Allen struggled but only found limp arms and legs and he could feel the numbness slowly creeping towards his chest. 'What's going on?!' He bit his tongue when a sudden wave of pain flowed outwards from his heart. Every wave matched with every beat of the organ in his chest. "What did they do to me?"_

_**This feels different…what did they do?!**_

_ The pain increased after the two others and continued in that pattern until every fiber in his being felt like it was burning. He could taste the copper and iron on his tongue as his canine tooth pierced the soft flesh. His back arched and he gasped, finally having feeling back into his body. But unfortunately, that wasn't a good thing._

_ "So __**Allen**__, you like?" Leverrier had entered the room again. "I think I've outdone myself, don't you think so too, boy?" He scowled and turned to the white-clad scientists that weren't actually part of the Black Order's research group. "Strap him up better; he's going to get real feisty very soon." Those words sent sick apprehensive shivers down his spine and he finally cried out, letting out a full-out bellow of agony. Leverrier chuckled and smirked down at him evilly. "Yes…yes, scream more, it's make it more enjoyable."_

**~Leverrier ~**

_He went into the other room where there were screens showing the scientists bind the boy more. He leisurely sat on his plush couch and sipped some tea Link made for him. He took a piece of cake on a plate and a fork, cutting off a sliver and chuckling now and then after every scream Walker made. You could tell that the changes were already taking place._

_Hurriedly, the scientists skittered out of the operating room to go into a separate room where they would be finishing what the serum they injected Walker with, started. He turned to a screen where it showed the scientists, noting that they were doing their job with grim expressions. He shrugged and finished his cake, dabbing his mouth with a napkin and finishing off the sweets with his cup of tea. He turned back to Walker's screen; he was so glad that goblins were invented by then. The whitette was struggling against his bonds, enough for them to pierce his skin and draw blood. Leverrier didn't mind; the more pain, the more enjoyable, right? Well, for us watching, it is. He snickered._

_Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light where even the cameras were blinded for a few seconds. It receded to show that half of Walker's body was encased in this white foamy-looking substance. Just what they were expecting. He could see that the white was slowly crawling over the body towards the other side. Walker screamed and screamed but his eyes were closed. He zoomed in with the goblin and waited. Walker's eyes opened and widened; it became gold and it seemed to bleed outwards in his eye, blood red and light blue were where the whites were supposed to be. If you looked closely enough, or had enhanced goblins, you could see a silver lining around a very, very small black pupil._

_The bonds seemed to be strained and some of the CROW's were struggling to keep the spells intact. At this point, the foamy white, goop had entirely encased Walker inside of it. Leverrier wasn't worried, nor was he upset; his source did say that this would happen. (His 'source' also gave him a few hints of creating that serum.) He could see that the goop was hardening and after a short time, started to crack._

_Suddenly, the white splintered off into different directions, either stabbing the walls and equipment, or the CROW members that were in the room. They stayed strong though and continued to relentlessly hold onto their concentration. What appeared underneath all that mess was a humanoid, draconic/dinosaur monster. Its maw was snapping every which way and snarled, giving deep rumbling, maybe even earth-shattering, growls at anything and everything. It sat up and snapped the chains and leather bindings but was held down on the table by spells. Its tail flickered back and forth with a spiked end and its horribly sharp claws knifed into the concrete/metal table. Its back legs were crouched underneath it as it gouged long cuts into the surface below it. The used-to-be Walker growled at the pressure on its body that was gradually increasing._

'_Success,' Leverrier thought._

"_Sir, the CROW are having trouble with the subject. What do you propose us to do?" a scientist with a blue mask over his face burst into the room where he was. The Inspector didn't turn and just sipped his tea._

"_Call for Inspector Link, he knows what to do."_

"_Yes, sir!" The scientist scrambled out of the room and followed his order. Leverrier was watching as some of the CROWs died from a quick swipe of the thing's tail. If Link didn't come faster, it could be possible that this beast would escape and kill everyone. Fortunately, Link suddenly appeared and enchanted quick spells with various hand signs and the creature was subdued in a large transparent box, not unlike what the Finders use to hold off Akuma. He leaned forwards, putting his now-empty cup of tea down on the side table, and spoke into a microphone that connected with the rooms on his screens._

"_Inject Walker with PL-203, it will subdue him momentarily for the next part of the procedure," he said with a barely-contained smile. 'It's almost ready; it's just within my grasp!'_

_The scientists quickly did as told and shoved a rather large needle into the creature's thick skin. They struggled to push it through but eventually, they made it. Soon used-to-be Walker was stressed with trying to stay conscious but his body soon fell to the ground. The CROWs kept their spells together but relaxed slightly since Link was there to handle any situation. The creature's body jerked and jolted for a few seconds before finally settling, scaring a few around it._

**~End Flashback/Dream~**

Leverrier slowly opened his eyes and straightened. He was leant against his fist that was on his mahogany desk and dozing off from after a meeting. He remembered his dream very clearly and grinned, absolutely triumphant that it was a great success in the end. Yes, he lost a few good men but it was worth all the lives it took. Aizen gave him good information and resources and look what he came up with.

"My very own Arrancar."

**Wolfy: Well, there you go. I'm working on Ch. 10 right now so I'll try to update very very soon. Sorry for the awfully short chapter but I need to update…**

**I just had some…'breaking news' (in my opinion), as you would call it, and…everything just seems…black and white? I guess?**

**Anyway, I'm going to upload more stories that I've been itching to post but I won't forget this story, count on it!**

**Thank you for everything and hope you guys had, and are having, a great summer^^**


End file.
